finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Excalipoor (weapon)
The Excalipur (エクスカリパー Ekusukaripā), sometimes called the Excalipoor, is a sword appearing in many ''Final Fantasy'' games. It is usually related to Gilgamesh. Often confused with the Excalibur, it deals just 1 damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Gilgamesh attacks the party to defend the Ultimate Sword he has found. One of the attacks used in this combat is the Excalipur, dealing one damage. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Excalipur' is dropped by Gilgamesh after he is defeated. As always, he uses it during the fight. The Excalipur has higher accuracy than other weapons, and cannot be sold. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Excalipur' is a sword wielded by Gilgamesh, who has confused it with the Excalibur. When he uses it in battle, he is seen by Exdeath, who banishes him to The Void for his incompetence. After his defeat, it can be equipped by a character. Though its battle power is high, it always deals 1 damage, unless it is thrown or used with Goblin Punch. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Excalipoor' appears only in the Advance version. It can be bought in the Jidoor Auction House, for 500,000 Gil. It has weak battle power. If it is bet in the Dragon's Neck Colosseum, the player will battle against an Onion Dasher for a merit award. Win or lose, Gilgamesh challenges the party to a fight for the Excalipoor, If he loses, he becomes an Esper. When his Magicite is used in battle, Gilgamesh is summoned and will execute one of four attacks at random. One of these is the Excalipoor, which deals damage worth 1 HP. ''Final Fantasy VIII After obtaining Gilgamesh as a Semi-Guardian Force, he appears randomly during a battle. One of the attacks he uses is the '''Excalipoor', which deals 1 damage. ''Final Fantasy IX Only mentioned, if the party reaches the Excalibur II in time, they will find a note from Enkido. The note makes reference to a Brother Gil, and how the person who wrote the note found both the Excalibur II and the Excalipur. Thinking the Excalibur II to be rubbish, they took the '''Excalipur' to Gilgamesh instead. ''Final Fantasy XII International The '''Excalipoor' is a weapon exclusive to the International version. As usual, it is a Greatsword with an attack power of 1. The player receives it from Montblanc for completing the Gilgamesh hunt. ''Final Fantasy Tactics One of the artefacts obtained from an Errand is the 'Excalipoor. The description of this artefact is as follows: * Forged in memory of the legendary sword Excalibur. Although only a replica, this sword is extremely sharp, and has served a goodly number of adventurers. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' The '''Excalipoor is a level 99 sword and the strongest sword in the game, having an Attack increase of 68. However, it also nulls any physical damage that the player deals, rendering it near-useless for melee characters, though magical hits will still be effective. It is also one of Gilgamesh's summon effects, which if used, drops the user's bravery to one.